Savages?
by Nyxie is A Crazy Hoe
Summary: Everyone knows the battle between the savage BloodClan and the Clans. Firestar had taken down Scourge, the leader of the blood driven clan. But was BloodClan and their leader really savages that wanted the clan's territory or was there another side to the battle? Time to show the BloodClan side to the fight. (Cloudclan challenge) Rated T for death.


**Hi! As stated in the summery, this is a challenge for Cloudclan and this is my first challenge so I hope I do alright! It will start off in 3rd pov but the last bit will be in Lilith's (my oc) pov, ok!**

* * *

"Father! Why are you even considering this? I know who _he_ is, you killed him yourself! You got your revenge, yet why are you risking the high chance of loosing just for some territory?" Hissed a small white shecat with a single black paw and bright green eyes.

Her father; also known as the infamous Scourge and also smaller then the she-cat, was not looking at her as he prepared for the on coming battle. "Do not disturb me Lilith, you should know we need it. There is less food everyday and we grow weaker; the kits will soon starve. This is no longer about revenge as I am doing this _for_ the clan. Now go train and stop questioning me!" He snarled before jumping down and meeting up with Bone, with a huff Lilith stormed over to River. The two said nothing and just sat there as her anger slowly drained away. 'Why won't father listen to me?...am I not good enough?' She thought unhappily, it was never easy having the blood thirsty leader as a father.

"I don't know what to do." Lilith muttered, wrapping her tail around her. River just calmly gazed at her, his amber eyes sparkling with slight mischief. He used her distraction to silently pad behind her and pounced making the two roll around giggling.

She gave the tom a soft smile before nudging him, "Thanks River, but-" She suddenly turned to him passion in her eyes. "Why must we fight?! Why must there be so much hate and destruction went there can be peace and love? Why can't the others see killing is wrong?!" She yowled; finally getting it all out and she sat there panting.

River looked at her wide eyed before answering, "There cannot be peace without destruction and there cannot be love without hate. For one to exist the other must as well; that is which we must live." He said making Lilith began to whimper. "Then why do we live when there's pain?"

With a chuckle he licked her muzzle, "That is something we must figure out ourselves. Now come on, your father will be mad if you don't begin training." With a sigh Lilith pushed herself up and followed River to a small clearing.

"Now let's start.."

* * *

Lilith's POV

The day has come. There was no swaying my father, even though I tried; we were almost to the forest and the others were getting excited.

"Something will go wrong, I can feel it." I whispered to River, he looked at me with a slight nod. "I can feel it too." He said darkly quickening his pace.

I quicken as well but I heard a yowl, "Lilith! Come up front with me. Now!" Father ordered, River looked at me with sympathy as I shot forward to his side.

I was really angry; What? I can't even fight beside my mate now? Unbelievable! I looked up him coldly, "Yes father?" He looked up to me with narrow eyes; personally I think he hates me being taller.

"During the battle, as my heir you are to stay and fight with me." He said with a chilling calmness, but knowing I can not refuse nod my head. "I still do not think this is necessary-"

I was cut off as Scourge cuffed me with unsheathed claws, "Do not question me! You will not be weak and cower, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Letting the blood run freely I looked down and continued in silence.

 ***quick skip to after Firestar lost a life***

"Scourge! Turn and face me!" I saw Firestar yowl and I gasp in shock; T-that's impossible. Now I realized I was right, this battle will be the death of us.

Father let go of the white tom and looked in surprise, "How?...I killed you!"

"You did," He spat at him. "But I am a leader with nine lives who fight alongside Starclan, can _you_ say as much?"

I felt my father stiffen slightly with uncertainty and Firestar's eyes lit up in realization. For a moment I thought Scourge was no longer in condition to fight and I stepped up only to be shooed away by the now normal Scourge.

"You will not interfere Lilith, I will end this...NOW!" He roared before lunging at the orange tom.

All I could do was stand frozen as I watch in horror of the battle, what was scaring me most was when Firestar played dead. _Please don't fall for it father!_ I wanted-should've yowled but I couldn't as I saw the tom bite my fathers throat and and started slashing him.

 _Why didn't I help him?!_ I screamed to my self, watching Firestar slowly getting up and making eye contact with me. No one had notice our leader's fall so I took this opportunity to slowly pad to him and speak; although Firestar got into a battle position.

"Do not worry leader of Lionclan, I do not wish to fight." I told him softly reaching my father and started sharing tongues while grooming him.

The tom watched me warily with narrowed eyes, "Who are you and what will you do now?" I stopped mid stroke and met his eyes sadly.

"I am the kit and heir of Scourge, my name; Lilith. As his kit I tried to sway his decision for this battle and he didn't, so as the new leader I will return with Bloodclan to the the Twoleg place where we will live in peace." Firestar relaxed slightly at my explanation, but bristled his fur as I continue.

"But I have one final request." He seems skeptical; as he should but I hope he accepts. "What is your request."He said with suspicion.

"When Tigerstar visited, he told me and father about many things; Starclan, the gathering and some of the warrior code. With proof I now believe in Starclan, so as my request; I wish to attend this gathering every full moon in peace to show our sorrow." I finish with hope in my voice, he seemed surprised and looked to be considering it but paused, "You are aware there is no fighting, there will be rules and Starclan might not approve?"

I nod my head and he smiled. "Then you will be welcomed." Filled with pride I get up and shout.

"SCOURGE HAS FALLEN!"

* * *

 **Hey! I hope this was alright for my first challenge! Can't wait to see if you like it!**


End file.
